As communications technologies develop, various wireless terminal products are increasingly popularly used. When enjoying various conveniences brought by wireless communications devices, the public also gradually impose higher requirements on portability of a terminal, that is, the terminal is increasingly small in size. As a significant part of a terminal product, an antenna is necessarily developing toward miniaturization and needs to support multiple frequency bands in a global market. In addition, application of a Long-Term Evolution (LTE) multiple-input multiple-output MIMO) technology also requires integration of multiple antennas in a single terminal. Therefore, how to implement a miniaturized and high bandwidth antenna becomes a challenge in the industry.
In a current printed circuit board (PCB) antenna technology, a relatively small size results in relatively narrow bandwidth and cannot meet a requirement of covering high bandwidth.